Follow Me Down
by Lexii-chan
Summary: "So follow me down, Out of this town, Girl you're moving way too slow, So follow me down, I'll show you around, There's a place we gotta go" Song Owned by 3OH!3. Julie in Wonderland. Oh Kapaychan and you're awesome drawings...


_**Follow Me Down~**_

_Take me take me outta here it makes me  
Feel so, feel so na na nana na_

Wisps of light filtered through the windows of long dark hallway. The moon held true in its place in the sky as little Julie padded down in her little pink kimono and her hair put up with a pretty white head band, a bow placed in the center for both the kimono and head band. Her flats tapped against the hard wood floor, music could still be heard as it wafted in through the open door.

Her Grandfather had been alive for eighty-nine years now. A marvel, apparently, in this day of age; so says everyone. So of course, the little ten year old was forced to brush back her stark black hair out of her face which made her feel uncomfortable without any strands of hair lying on her cheek. And then they placed in her in a dress, not that she minded all too much, but was still paranormal for a girl who wore jeans and a plain old t-shirt.

It was late for her, she was tired. When she went to tell her parents she was going to bed, they were talking animatedly to some strangers. Not wanting to be rude and intrude (not to mention introduced for the millionth time that night), she took it on herself to walk back to her second room in her Grandparent's home in Japan.

As her feet padded through the open airy hallways, a flash of black and green caught her eye. It looked sort of like a… bunny. An odd color for a bunny though- Her head snapped back foreword. No "troublemaking" or leaving the house without mommy or daddy or a familiar adult. That was the rule.

The green and black… bunny-like creature was seen again.

Well, rules were made to be broken right?

_Gentlemen and ladies, animals and babies  
We sing, we sing na na na-na-na_

She shouldn't have followed that stupid rabbit! (And what a weird rabbit it looked like, it looked more machine then rabbit to her.) She didn't mean to fall down any hole, she should've been more careful of her footing- 'Wait, where am I?' she thought.

It was an odd place to say the least but she couldn't have loved it even more! There were large colorful flowers everywhere, she sat on a yellow path and random furniture was strewn on the sides, placed randomly around like they fell like she did. Strange, she fell down a rabbit's hole, where was she?

Dusting off the yellow dust and deciding best to just keep on walking around for help, she looked down to see she wasn't in her kimono anymore, but a pink dress that had a white apron on top. Her comfy sandals had been replaced by socks and a pair of black dress shoes.

She thought the outfit reminded of her something oddly familiar… But decided to just figure it out later and just keep on her way down the path. An outfit change couldn't compare to how much trouble she'd be in if she couldn't find her way home.

_Baby baby here we all crazy  
You don't have to worry na na nana na_

"So you're not from around you, are you Ms. Julie Yamamoto?" A young brunette with green eyes asked. His eyes the same shade as his long hat. She wondered what the fraction on that card that was placed on his hat stood for…

"No, I'm not," she answered, "But could you help me-"

"Ah! So you are a guest! How wonderful! We never get too many of those!" He grabbed a cup and took a long gulp. A snore made her glance towards a large blond boy who had a trail of drool falling from his lips.

"I'm fifteen years old by the way!" She yelped when she noticed how close the green-eyed teen was. "Always will be too," he mused on, "How old are you?"

"I'm ten and I could really use-"

"What a wonderful age to be, Ms. Julie! What a wonderful age indeed!" She almost twitched from being interrupted again. She was starting to miss being at her parents boring party where she was ignored, since she was 'only a child'. He looked happily amused. She was starting to wonder if he was interrupting her on purpose or just a complete loon. "My, oh my! Allen would you like half a cup of coffee?" He held up a cup, which was blatantly cut straight down the middle, toward his other companion. Julie was leaning towards loon.

She was completely blown when he actually managed to pour coffee in that cup.

"I'm Tennyson, by the way," He introduced finally as he handed Allen his cup. "Ben Tennyson." He sent her a smile that was completely sane. He was actually kind of cute. She blushed as she sent a small smile back. "So what is the reason you're here?"__

So follow me down  
Out of this town  
Girl you're moving way too slow  
So follow me down, I'll show you around  
There's a place we gotta go

As they walked down the path, the yellow road having been dusted away right under their feet (literally, I might add), they had continued onward, Ben claiming to know the way. She looked towards him as he trudged forward; it was odd how he would stay close enough yet far enough so she wouldn't feel awkward by his presence.

"Why hello there," a voice purred in her ear. She squeaked when hands folded on her shoulders and a furry tail wrapped around her waist. Ben turned around to glare at the figure holding her. He stood there glaring until he reached out and tugged her towards him, holding her protectively. Julie's eyes widened at the figure. He looked like Ben! They could have been twins, what with how they looked exactly alike except for the fact that this man had silver hair and red eyes. Not to mention instead of a red hat on top of his head, there was a set of cat ears, a silver tail moving at his side.

"What do you want, Albedo?" Ben glowered at him.__

So follow me down  
Out of this town  
Girl you're moving way too slow  
So follow me down, I'll show you around  
There's a place we gotta go

"Run!" Ben shouted as he shoved her forward. This was happening too fast, Julie shook her head, scared and confused her brown eyes stared up towards Ben. He could notice how she felt with only a glance into her doe like eyes. His feet tapped against the tiled floors towards the little girl herself.

"But what about you?" she asked, "I don't want the Queen to cut off your head!" Ben gave her a comforting smile. The door behind them was being pounded and only thing keeping it locked was a chair propped against the handle. It was a surprise to both that it was still up. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he went on a knee to be on eye-level with her. He met her pout and she met his vivid green eyes.

"You have to go back home, Jules," He said. "I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself. So don't you worry about me." Her pout slid into a frown at this. He kept on smiling, pulling her into a hug. "I've lived this long without losing my head to that Queen just yet! I'll be able to survive." She wrapped her arms around him and placed her face on his chest. He almost seemed normal when he was comforting her. "Besides, me and the queen have a… history of sorts. She's only crossed at me, so don't you worry. The Queen of Hearts is of no trouble, my dear."

The door behind them gave way as the chair seemed to snap cracking loudly, it was all too fast, and before Julie knew it Ben had pulled open the door that stood behind her and she was shoved through it. The door slammed behind her and she felt herself falling into nothingness. She didn't even have the urge to scream this time. She was simply just exhausted from the preceding events.

_Follow me, follow me  
Fa la-la-la-la_

She blinked a few times. Yawning, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, she looked down noticing her kimono and sandals. She was in the other room at the end of the hallway that connected to her room. Contemplating on the weird dream she had, it was so random. Talking flowers, Roses painted red, a half-human half-cat, an angry red queen, vivid green eyes. She shook her head as a thump spooked her. She turned around, spinning her body around. Still sitting, she pulled open the screen door. It was… a present. Her head tilted slightly after a few moments of staring at the present weirdly. It was July… What? Julie pulled her body forward to see signs of someone, anyone who could have placed it there. The little Yamamoto thought she saw a sleigh flying through the sky.

Could it…?

_Nah._ She shook her head and looked down at the gift. It was wrapped in Christmas colors, red and green. _Hmm. Green…_

Smiling, she slowly pulled the end of the ribbon then tearing off the paper, she opened the box. She blinked. Once. Twice. That certainly was a HUGE coincidence. It had to be. No way could it-.

Inside was a green hat. It was tall, and had a card on it. The card happened to read the same fraction the man in her dream had it: 10/10. She fingered the green rim of the hat wondering if that what the real thing felt like as well. Shrugging, she trudged her way to her room to change into her pajama. Maybe she could find out if it did when she fell back asleep.

_Down down down down. Oh okay  
Down, down. Down down. Oh, oh_

Yeah, it's Alice in Wonderland. Yes Julie is Alice. And yes I've been influenced by Kapaychan yet again. Can you blame a girl? Her art is amazing. I don't really know if I should count this as a crossover, I mean, it doesn't pertain any characters my Lewis Carol. Anyone is welcomed to correct me if I'm mistaken. ;)

Well, please review and thanks for reading! :D ((Oh, and Julie MAY come back five years later ;) Possibly~))

`Lexii-chan_e he _


End file.
